Cerberus
by Falchion185
Summary: There is a saying, one that remains true to this day. For one there must always be another, well lets just say the nine bijuu aren't the only big bad demons and what's this? kyuubi aint the only top dog in town?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 1

Past events

There is a legend; about a man who was once called the Rikudo Sennin, his power was god like. However, that is not why he was called a legend, no, the real reason why he was regarded as such was because of what he did. He used his vast power to combat a great beast, a monster among monsters, something that even the most battle hardened soldiers or the most cold hearted killers have nightmares about. A beast with massive ten tails, a great giant; the Jubi. Yet despite the creature's overwhelming might the great sage was able to subdue and seal the monster inside his own body and with its power create what would be known as the world of shinobi.

However, the beast's power was too great to be contained for very long and the sage knew that once he died the beast would be free to terrorize the world once again. However, the sage did the unthinkable and divided the beast's power into nine different incarnations and scatter them across the globe.

It was around this time when another great beast would emerge into the world, a monstrosity with power equal to that of the Jubi; the Destroyer. A great dragon of unknown origin and unbridled fury. It is said that its massive form could block out the sun, spreading a great shadow of dread across the land, leaving nothing but utter chaos and destruction in its wake.

Yet like the jubi this beast was stopped by the most unlikely of people; a samurai whose name has been forgotten through history. Wielding the great blade Muramasa he combated the destroyer and somehow ended up managing to cut his soul up into nine different monsters and banished them to different locations across the world.

However, much like the jubi and the destroyer the most powerful of each respective nine would encounter one another and battle it out throughout the centuries, thus continuing the great rivalry.

Which brings us to a great event that is about to take place. One so devastating that it'll shake the foundations of the shinobi world.

Such an event takes place in a hidden village in the whirlpool country, which is the home of the Uzumaki clan. This village was also the bithplace of one special Uzumaki; Uzumaki Kushina a.k.a. the future wife of Namikaze Minato and mother of Uzumaki Naruto however she couldn't witness what was about to take place because she was being relocated to another village.

The village was quiet, and peaceful, however that was about to change, later on in the evening a giant pillar of black flames erupted out of the center of the village.

The geyser of flames touched the sky causing dark clouds to form around it and just as quickly as it came the tower of fire vanished leaving nothing but charred ground behind giving the residents and shinobi of the village a sense of eerie calm. Then everything went black, so black that everyone couldn't even see anything around them. However they quickly wished that it stayed that way because just as fast as the tower of fire appeared hundreds of blood red slitted eyes appeared, staring down everyone in the village.

It continued like this for a few seconds; terrifying the civilians, the shinobi thought it was some sort of genjutsu and quickly tried to dispel it but all their efforts were in vane. They soon realized that this was no genjutsu. Then just as quickly as they appeared they started moving in the same direction. They slid across the darkness all fusing into two giant demonic eyes that were able to pierce the very souls of the villagers.

Like the eyes the darkness began to mutate and expand. It slowly formed around the newly formed eyes of the giant creature. Soon another pair of giant eyes came into existence followed by another. The three sets of eyes formed a triangle as the darkness settled on the figure. Light soon returned to the village as the creature began to form and solidify itself. Out of the darkness came two heavily muscled front legs covered in pitch black fur with claws the size of a small shop and sharper than a sword.

Next the shadow receded towards the back of the creature revealing an equally muscled body covered in pitch black fur. As the darkness made its way to the back of the creature it revealed hind legs that were the same as the front legs and a tail that was as long as the kyuubi's the demon's head or heads were still covered in shadow however, the shadow heads raised themselves to the sky and let out an earth shaking roar that quickly dissipated the darkness revealing three massive dog shaped heads covered in equally dark skin.

Sharp fangs glistened in the moonlight as the village shinobi attacked the giant hellhound on instinct, launching wave after wave of their most powerful jutsu at the monster but their attacks did little to no damage at all to the creature. Actually they only served to piss it off as it quickly took in its surroundings and noticed all of the people that were attacking it. Each head tilted back in three different directions then thrusted forward and unleashed a massive beam of black flames that quickly incinerated any would be attacker, buildings, and villagers.

However the creature didn't stop there instead it turned into a huge pile of black liquid that spilled all over the center of the village. The black substance then began to recede and take the shape of an entire pack of blood thirsty wolf like creatures each with six sets of blood red eyes (imagine alucard when he's in his dog form).

They attacked anything that moved civilian, shinobi, it made no difference in the end most of the population was wiped out in a matter of minutes. Then the pack of demons joined together reforming the giant three headed dog. Black fireballs then erupted out of its body, engulfing the village in a sea of black flames that instantly incinerated everything they touched. And with a mighty roar it literally leveled almost the entire village leaving nothing but a massive flaming crater where it was standing. It scanned what remained of the village, looking for any survivors when its eyes came to rest on two people standing on the roof of a crumbled building.

One was a man and the other was a woman, the man had on the standard jonin attire while the woman wore standard ANBU gear, the man had short black hair that was combed back giving him a kind of Italian look, he had a medium build and was in great shape. The woman had long black hair that went down to the middle of her back and her ANBU mask was that of a bird. The man kept his headband tied to his waist so it acted like a belt with the symbol for whirlpool on it.

In the woman's arms was a baby wrapped in a blanket the boy had just been born and was asleep despite all the chaos. They each looked at their son lovingly before facing the creature just then the village chief appeared in front of them wearing his elder robes with the kanji for whirlpool on it. "You're sure you want to do this?" he asked the couple while the beast watched them with evident curiosity "yes" was their only reply.

"Very well then, you're aware of the cost of this jutsu right?" he asked them "yeah we may no be as strong as Konoha's yellow flash but together we may be able to do it" the man said. "Very well then" replied the Mizukage in a melancholy tone "I'll distract it while you two prepare".

He jumped at the monster and went through a few seals "Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu!" he spat out a flood of water that formed into a dragon that launched itself at the monster. It took a direct hit without even flinching. Disappointment evident in its eyes, "Hyouton: Haryuu Muuko!" the water turned into an ice dragon/tiger hybrid that rammed itself at the demon. Once again not a scratch he landed on a building with the creature facing him "Suiton: Tempu dama!" he spat a massive water bullet at the creature. It popped like a balloon "Hijutu: sensatsu suisho!".

A thousand needles hit the creature but to no avail the elder charged up as much chakra as he could went through a few seals and unleashed one of his most powerful techniques "Hyouton: Kokuryuu Bofuusetsu!" three black ice dragon's collided with the monster and turned into a giant vortex that enveloped the demon.

Growing irritated at the humans wasted efforts to subdue him, the monster dispersed the tornado with a mighty roar and hurled a stream of flames at the man. He barely managed to dodge the blast, however, he didn't escape unscathed as his left arm was taken from him in the process.

"Now!" yelled the village leader "right!" yelled the couple they went through a few handsigns "Fuuin no jutsu!: Shikifuuin!" they yelled at the same time just then the shinigami appeared behind them with their souls in its possession **"you know the price of my services humans"**. The nodded in acknowledgement **"very well" **he flew at the beast reached into it and with a little trouble ripped out its soul and shoved it into the baby.

"**My work is done"** said the reaper while he swallowed the souls of the boy's parents and and vanished while the elder picked up the bundle and said you two will be heroes, he looked at the beasts body but noticed it turned into a black mist that entered the boys body through the seal. "Interesting he said well at least that takes care of cleanup".

While the elder took the baby with him and searched for survivors "we'll have to relocate but I'll have to wait for that conformation from Konoha about Kushina's relocation she was a real handful but I'm sure they'll be able to handle her I hope."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer don't own anything

Chapter 2

Almost there

It was heavily raining in the village of Kirigakure all that could be heard was the sound of heavy rain hitting the ground and rooftops. However in a dark alley there lay a child only about eight years old sitting there in a pool of his own blood completely oblivious to the reason as to why the villagers kept attacking him.

_Flashback_

A little kid could be seen running for his life knowing that if the mob of villagers that were pursuing him would be the end of him. He had short black hair that fell forward he wore a white tank top and gray shorts. He was incredibly scrawny for a kid his age and signs of malnutrition were evident. His onyx eyes were full of fear and loneliness the kind that should never be experienced by a child.

He turned and ran into an alley and hid behind a dumpster hoping the mob wouldn't find him. He could still hear the shots of the enraged villagers "where'd that demon go!"

"where's that filth hiding?" "I'm going to kill that murderer for what he did to my family". "Yeah!" shouted the mob in unison he breathed a sigh of relief when they left _"why do they keep attacking me?" _he thought _"I didn't do anything to them so why?"_ he mentally shouted.

He turned only to be cornered by a gang of chunin "there you are monster" said one of them murderous intent flaring in their eyes. They all pulled out kunai knives and approached the boy he backed away forgetting the dumpster that was behind him. They all jumped at him and stabbed the boy again and again, yelling things like "this is for all the people you killed!", and "demon brat you don't deserve to live!" this continued for some time until dark shadows shot out from the boy's back and eviscerated the attackers.

The shadows receded into the boy's body leaving him to cry in pain in a pool of his own blood.

_Flashback end_

It felt like every fiber of his being was on fire, but his outward appearance was nothing compared to what he felt on the inside. Not even close, on the inside he felt nothing but a swirling torrent of pain and misery all wrapped up in a void of confusion. Just the more shadows shot out of him, wrapping themselves around his wounds; healing in an instant. _"Why me?, why am I the only one they want to kill?, why was I born?, why am I the one who is alone?, why?". _**"The real question is why do you let them attack you like that?" **A booming voice sounded in his head. He awoke in what looked like a broken down prison. The walls were cracked and the roof was leaking and the floor was flooded with water.

He walked down the prison or at least he thought it was a prison the only problem being there were no prisoners; the entire place was empty. "Okay why am I in a prison all of the sudden?, wasn't I bleeding to death in an alley five minutes ago?". He said to himself "though I wouldn't be surprised if they put me here" **"well you are in a prison brat"**.

A voice echoed across the prison "who are you!" he shouted **"why don't you come here and find out" **the voice said "fine" he responded.

He walked down the prison until he came to a massive jail cell with a piece of paper with the kanji for the word seal on it. "Hello?" the kid asked **"well its about time brat"** a voice boomed across the room just then a set of blood red eyes flared into existence followed by another and another. "What the he-" **"GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **

A monstrous roar blew him across the prison "what the hell are you!" the kid shouted with fear hidden in his voice. **"ahhahahahahahahahahahaha!" **"what's so damn funny!" the child asked the demon . **"You brat" **"what?" **"you're the funny one here brat" **"and why's that? **"because you just sit there and let those disgusting humans do whatever the hell they want to you". **"And how the hell do you know that!"

"**Because I'm inside you brat" **"what?" **"meaning I was sealed inside you by your parents" **"how's that possible?" **"beats the hell outta me, one minute I'm destroying a village that attacked me for no reason and the next I know I wake up in here". **"So that means that you're-" **"guardian of the gates of hell and devourer of souls, the great all powerful Cerberus at your service." **

"But I thought that you were…" **"dead? please no one could ever hope to kill me kid" **"wait so you knew my parents?" **"can't say I did" **"but you said" **"look all I know is that they sealed me inside of you when you were a baby". **How did they die?" **"that's the price of the shikifuujin" **"shiki…what?" **"the death seal brat, it summons up the shingami and in return for your soul he seals up the souls of you and your enemy and the two of you are doomed to fight each other for all eternity in the belly of the shinigami". **

"Then why are we in a prison?" **"correction we're in a prison in your mind" **"what?" **"would you quit saying that" **"fine" **"as I was saying your parents made it so instead of both of us being eaten by the shinigami we're stuck together with you on the outside and me in your head get it now?" **"I guess" **"good because I don't feel like explaining it again" **"why did you attack the village?" **"Because that bastard kyuubi ran away to your world before we could finish our fight!" **"Kyuubi?" **"that damn nine-tailed fox" **"oh".

"I see so….YOU'RE THE REASON EVERYONE HATES ME!" **"do you have to be so loud?" **"why can't I be loud? It all makes sense now, all the glares, the name calling, the isolation, attempted murders, everything!". **"Yes kid I'm the reason everyone hates you so what you gonna hate me now?" **the kid smiled "nope" Cerberus deadpanned **"what why?" **"because, can't hate someone I don't know its not in my nature" **"You're an interesting brat you know that" **"your interesting too mutt" **"you'd better wake up that mob's coming after you again" **"how do I do tha-" he woke up in the alley "he's over here" a voice said "oh no" **"you'd better run kid" **"what the?" **"we're linked" **"We're what?" **"We're linked" **"EH?" **"Damn you're stupid, I mean our minds're connected now. I see what you see, I feel what you feel, I hear what you hear, ect." **"So how does that help my situation?" **"Well you could allow me to get us out of here".**"And how would I do that?" **"By allowing me to temporarily take control" **"eh?" **"Is that all you know how to say?" **"I don't get it". **"Look we don't have time for this, those bastards're getting closer, just close your eyes and let me do the rest" **"why're you helping me?" the kid asked, suspicion evident in every one of his words **"because brat, if you die, I die. It's as simple as that. No more no less." **"I don't know if I can trust you."**"You don't have to trust me boy! Just let me get us out of here!" **"Fine!" The boy immediately shut his eyes and was engulfed in a shroud of black mist that quickly seeped into the ground. Enabling them to barely escape their pursuers. The shroud then seeped out of the ground several miles outside of the village. It dispersed revealing the possessed body of the boy, he opened his eyes revealing the same blood red eyes as the beast he held within him.**"This should be far enough" **he said before he gave control of the body back to its original owner. "the boy woke up unaware of what happened "where'd you take us?" he asked **"far away from that shithole of a village" **"I'm outside of the village?" **"You're a perceptive one aren't you?" **"So what do I do now?" **"Well it's not like we can go back there now, and I doubt that anyone there'd miss the resident monster hehehe." **"Where will I go though?" **"Anywhere but here brat" **"you make it sound so simple" **"Look just do what you've always done, survive however you can, now lets get going, the last thing we need is for their shinobi to catch us."**"Fine" he said as he turned his back on his former "home" and began walking into the unknown, unaware that he and his beast would be apart of something that would change the very face of the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own anything

Chapter 3Konohagakure, a village of legends, birthplace of the Sannin, The Yellow Flash, The White fang, The Naru, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Aburame, and the Uchiha clans and many other great shinobi. Needless to say this village was a prominent and outright deadly force to be reckoned with. Some say that Konoha may downright be the greatest of the five great shinobi nations. Which brings our story to a man who was currently sleeping on the roof of an abandoned building. His features were hidden by a black cloak while his face was covered by a black Jingasa (samurai hat) with the kanji for flame written on the center in red. "**WAKE UP BRAT!**" "zzzz." **"WAKE UP!"** "zzzz" **"That's it." **A dark arm shot out of the sleeping figure and hammer fisted the man on the head. "OWOWWOWOWOWOWOW!" "alright, I'm awake, I'm awake, geez." He awoke in the middle of a war zone. Konoha had been betrayed by Suna and was being overrun with sand and sound shinobi.

"What were we doing here again?" "**THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR YOUR CONVENIENT SHORT TERM MEMORY LOSS!**" "Hey you know I have mild health iss-." He fell asleep standing up "**WAKE UP DUMBASS!**" "GYAAAAA!, Damnit mutt you know that hurts my head when you yell!" "**IF IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO WAKE YOUR ASS UP THEN I'LL KEEP YELLING TILL YOUR HEAD EXPLODES!**""That's nasty" "**SHUT UP AND FOCUS**" "Fine." "I swear my life would be much easier without that damn mild hypoglycemia" he looked around "geez this place's seen better days" "**well it's not like they're being invaded or anything**" "shut it." "**Hah even if you tell me to shut it I still have two extra mouths to annoy you with**" "damn mutt" "**what was that?**" "nothing."

He took a minute to evaluate their current situation. "Great the building's comin down.""Well in any case, we better get movin I don't like that giant rectangle I'm starin at" "**looks to be some sort of barrier jutsu or something.**" "I can feel the old man's chakra comin outta there, and I can feel that snake bastard too." "But what's with these other chakra's I'm sensing?" "Two of them feel…dead" "**it seems that way, Orochimaru must've brought those two back with a forbidden technique**." "the old man's not doin so well" "and I can feel four other chakras coming from the barrier, my guess is that they're the one's holdin up the barrier." "**It's possible**" "you thinking what I'm thinking?" "**we're gonna smash that barrier aren't we?**" "yep." Meanwhile deep inside Cerberus's cage, all three of his heads grinned with murderous intent so strong it would make Orochimaru's seem like it belonged to an infant. He could hardly contain the excitement he felt. "**sounds fun, I can hardly wait**" "you really want to eat that guy's soul don't you?" "**Of course**" the man shuddered "Oh well at least he's an evil soul and not an innocent one." Just then he found himself surrounded by a squad of sound nin. He looked around and smiled, anticipation practically making his dark eyes glow "this is gonna be fun."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer don't own anything**

**Chapter 5**

Leon watched with mild curiosity as each sound nin slowly reached back and pulled out a kunai with an exploding tag attached to it.

"_Ya know in hindsight I coulda just attacked while they were taking their sweet time pullin out there kunai" _he thought to himself.

"Oh well" he said as they hurled the explosive projectiles at him. BOOOOM! They all collided and opened up a large hole in the roof they were standing on. While they scanned the clearing they noticed something.

"Where's his body?" on of them asked. While each of them looked at the other expecting to find some sort of answer in their facial expressions one of them dropped suddenly with a heavy thud.

The startled sound nin examined the body and discovered a large gash mark extending all the way down the dead ninja's body.

Suddenly two more dropped with equal sized gashes spraying blood everywhere. "Who is that!" demanded on of them, suddenly the man that they thought they hit appeared before them. "You bastard!" shouted one of them as he leapt up in the air and cycled through a set of hand seals. **"Katon Goukakyu no jutsu!" **(1)

Suddenly Leon's entire body was engulfed in a massive fireball. The man watched expecting to hear cries of agony only to realize the sudden weightlessness in his lower half.

He looked down and noticed his legs falling to the ground followed by the rest of him. Just then Leon appeared above the squad of sound nin "You guys suck" **"Katon Goukakyu no jutsu!" **

Suddenly the entire squad of enemy nin was engulfed in an even bigger fireball than the last which brought the whole building down as well.

The dark haired man then appeared on a nearby rooftop. "I hope they have fireball insurance" he said. **"YEAH CAUSE PEOPLE DEFINITELY PREPARE FOR THEIR HOMES GETTING DESTROYED BY A RECKLESS MORON" **"shut it mutt." "Anywho that dome aint gonna destroy itself now will it?" **"YEP" **"let's go."

Leon then disappeared and darted across the battlefield that had become Konoha "damn oto's got no shame attacking out of the blue like this." **"WELL THIS IS AND I STRESS IS WAR AFTER ALL YOU CAN'T EXPECT THE ENEMY TO PLAY NICE JUST CAUSE YA WANT THEM TO." **"True but still there are innocent people getting caught up in this mess."

"**CAN'T EXPECT TO SAVE EVERYBODY, CASUALTIES ARE JUST ANOTHER ASPECT OF WAR, THERE'S NO AVOIDING IT NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU WANT TO." **

"Guess I'll just have to take it out on Orochimaru's sorry ass when I see em." **"WELL HURRY UP THEN!" **"What do ya think I'm doing!"

While the argument continued Leon greatly increased his speed. Hoping to make it to the barrier before things got really out of hand.

Meanwhile….

Three ANBU dressed in overcoats for whatever reason were exhausting every method they could think of while trying to breach the barrier that held Sarutobi captive.

"Damn, no matter what we do this barrier won't budge." "Yeah we haven't even put a dent in it." "If we don't break through some how Hokage-sama will die." "Hey don't underestimate the Sandaime like that!"

"Enough you two let's just focus on breaking through this thing before it's too late." "OY! Get out of the way!" "Wha? Whoa!" cried the ANBU as he barely avoided becoming a landing pad for Leon.

"Geez I thought you ANBU were supposed to be aware of everything." "Well we HAVE been trying to break through this thing, and YOU caught me off guard."

"Yeah, yeah, anyway you guys sit tight I know of a way that can get ME through this thing." Each ANBU gave Leon the "has he grown a second head?" Look.

Leon just lazily ignored their stares and faced the barrier "watch" he poked the air in front of the barrier while the ANBU still looked at him questioningly. "Watch what I don't see how that's….."

The ANBU that decided to be smart and attempt to state the obvious didn't get to finish that sentence because a literal hole had opened up in the space in front of Leon.

"What did you do!" Questioned one of the ANBU, "Nothin just opened up a garganta (2)." "What's a garganta?" "don't worry about it." Leon said as he stepped into the spatial rift he opened up.

"Look I'll explain later, you guys just sit back and wait for now, I'll be back in a little bit with the old man." Leon explained while he advanced deeper into the hole as it closed up.

"who was that guy?" asked one the very confused ANBU" "tch typical showing off like always eh Leon?" said the middle ANBU.

"Wait you know him?" yeah it's a long story, I'll tell you about it later but right now we just have to have faith in him" "Why?" "because right now he's the only one who's capable of defeating that snake and putting an end to this madness.

1) Fire style grand fireball

2) "Black Cavity" in Japanese, and apparently it also means "Throat" in Spanish.

WHOA! How long has it been since I've updated this thing. Well with school ad massive writer's block I'm surprised I even got around to finishing this chapter. Don't I'll try to update once every week, so please don't kill me.

Anyway hope ya enjoyed this chapter, so please leave comments I like feedback.


End file.
